Super Laser Game
by Hiruan
Summary: "Bonjour laser game évolution j'écoute. -Bonjour je voudrais réserver une salle pour ce week-end c'est possible ? -Bien sûr quand et pour combien de personnes Monsieur ? -Une vingtaine de personnes et samedi vers 17h c'est bon ? -C'est noté et je vous enregistre à quel nom ? -Les vengeurs."
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour et/ou bonsoir à tous je me lance sur une petite fic de quelques chapitres sur certains personnages qui ont été présent dans des films Marvel (en particulier les avengers, la petite troupe et peut être d'autre guests :3 je fais encore la liste alors si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas :D_**

 ** _Comme le résumé l'indique, les vengeurs vont faire une partie de laser game cette idée saugrenue m'est venue après une partie de laser game XD surprise de l'inspiration. Avant d'écrire cette histoire c'était juste un petit brouillons dans ma tête et voila le résulta._**

 ** _Assez de blabla bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre._**

Phase 1

"Bonjour laser game évolution j'écoute.  
-Bonjour je voudrais réserver une salle pour ce week-end c'est possible ?  
-Bien sûr quand et pour combien de personnes Monsieur ?  
-Une vingtaine de personnes et samedi vers 17h c'est bon ?  
-C'est noté et je vous enregistre à quel nom ?  
-Les vengeurs.  
-Comme les supers héros, beaucoup de personnes empruntent ce nom récemment, bien, alors je vous dis à samedi. "

Dans la villa de Tony Stark celui ci raccrocha son téléphone et en sortit un autre, un plus vieux et qu'il ne réservait que pour des occasions exceptionnelles ; c'était l'un de ses moments.  
Il devait impérativement appeler la Team Captain America qui était portée disparue depuis plusieurs jours.  
Ils devaient tous faire un laser game, c'était vital, primordial.  
Cette idée l'avait frappée un matin en regardant How I Met Your Mother il s'identifiait assez facilement à Barney Stinson.  
Il était Barney mais en mieux, lui était un avenger, Iron Man, un super héro bref, il n'avait jamais fait un laser game et n'y avait jamais penser mais maintenant il avait son équipe et était fin prêt.  
Il appela le seul numéro présent sur ce vieux téléphone à clapet, sérieux le capitaine ne pouvait pas faire quelques efforts ? Il aurait pu lui donner un smartphone avec des jeux au moins, non, il était obligé de lui refiler un téléphone pourri ...

"Allô ? Tony un problème ?! S'enquit Captain America dit Steve Rogers, les cours de comédie qu'avait pris Tony allait enfin payé, il inspira pour faire peser le côté dramatique et répondu d'une voix alarmante,  
-Steve ! Oui un gros problème ! Vision s'est perdu tu sais comment il est, mon petit Vision et s'il se faisait kidnapper par Hydra ? Cela fait 3 jours qu'il est porté disparue et je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
-Encore ?! La dernière fois il s'était perdu dans un bowling ... Si c'est une de tes ruses Stark elle ne marchera pas cette fois, répondit posément Steve.  
Merde pensa Tony il était pas si bête et innocent que ça, ce stratagème avait pourtant marché les 3 premières fois, il allait devoir improviser ...  
-Mais cette fois c'est vrai !

...

ON A MÊME REÇU UN MESSAGE VOCAL !  
-Quoi ?! Il est vraiment en danger !?  
-Oui ... renifla Stark  
-Quel est donc ce message ?  
-Attends je vais le chercher ..."  
Il mit son micro en mode muet afin que Steve ne puisse pas entendre la suite. Il fouilla dans la base à la recherche de l'androïde à la vitesse de la lumière il y croisa tous les autres habitants, SAUF la personne qu'il cherchait, oh mon Thor, où-est-il passé ? Sans lui pas de laser game ... Son plan si parfait allait tomber à l'eau...  
Il courait dans tous les sens, ouvrit chaque porte, monta sur le toit, regarda la caméra de surveillance du sous sol rien ...

De l'autre côté du fil le captain attendait patiemment, Tony était vraiment maladroit pour perdre un message si important ...

Vision adorait se promener un peu partout impossible de le retrouver, il aimait par dessus tout regarder l'extérieur ; mais tout les couloirs avaient une vue sur l'extérieur...  
Au détour d'un couloir, tout essoufflé, il aperçu Vision accoudé sur la barre qui le séparait de la vitre, ENFIN , il se précipita vers celui ci en l'appelant.  
Vision en voyant Stark voulu s'enfuir loin, très loin, il avait compris rapidement que ce genre de situation n'augurait rien de bon pour lui ou pour le reste de ses compagnons.  
Mais il ne fit rien car les deux dernières fois où il était venu en trombe pour le mettre aux courants de leurs futures activités, incluant une partie de bowling et du karting, il avait pu la revoir ...  
"Qu'y a-t-il cette fois Tony ?  
-Toi avoir été kidnapper pour pouvoir laser game, quand il eut finit son énumération, il reprit son téléphone et reprit la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt, j'ai trouvé le message Steve ..."  
Il tendit le dit téléphone que tout le monde connaissait maintenant, vers Vision, il soupira et prit une voix calme avant de dicter un discours qu'il avait du répéter plusieurs fois déjà .  
"Monsieur Rogers je suis sincèrement désolé je me suis encore perdu et cette fois ci dans un laser game, les personnes du magasin m'ayant reconnu ont demander une somme à Monsieur Stark pour ma libération ..."

Tony Stark gesticulait en silence pour attirer l'attention de l'androïde, il chuchota : une partie de laser game, il faut faire une partie de laser game...

"Et ils veulent que vous veniez faire une partie de laser game pour augmenter leur réputation je suis désolé ... encore une fois"  
Il rendit le téléphone à Stark et retourna admirer le ciel .

"STEVE ! Il faut venir impérativement avec ton équipe venir m'aider !  
-Tu ne peux pas gérer ça tout seul tu es riche non ? Et puis Vision sait se défendre.  
-Il est tenu en otage qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ... Je vois, j'ai compris à cause de notre querelle plus rien ne compte pour toi, tes anciens amis ne servent plus à rien ils peuvent bien aller mourir.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Tony mais ce téléphone sert pour les crises, dans les moments cruciaux seulement, tu dois appelé ce numéro quand cas d'urgence.  
-D'accord alors un coéquipier kidnappé n'est pas une urgence ?! Je vois j'irai à sa recherche seul... le milliardaire attendit quelques secondes, il allait craquer bientôt, le temps que son esprit naïf et innocent prenne le dessus.  
-On arrive, tu as raison la vie d'un coéquipier avant tout."

Vision avait écouté la conversation et fut surpris de la naïveté du capitaine mais il se sentait aussi très touché d'être qualifier de coéquipier et d'ami, lui l'androïde.  
Tony raccrocha et ferma le téléphone avec un air victorieux, vive la manipulation pensa-t-il.  
Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre son équipe, rien de plus simple ils savaient tous que s'ils n'acceptaient pas ils n'auront jamais la paix.

 _ **Phase 1 Réunir Les Joueurs Accomplis**_

 _ **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre je pense que cette petite histoire comprendra 5 chapitres maximum ... Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire mais le chapitre 3 est cours d'écriture je dois juste vérifier le 2 (orthographe et tout le blabla ...) et vous l'aurez bientôt normalement :D**_

 _ **D'ailleurs après avoir regarder pour la deuxième fois Civil War les personnages me semblent un peu ooc voilà. C'était juste une petite pensée que je devais partager.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des suggestions pour des noms lors de la partie ou des personnages qui pourraient faire une petite apparition n'hésitez pas, un auteur avec des commentaires est un auteur heureux bon on peut pas vraiment me qualifier d'auteur ... Donc je disais, je répond comme je peux aux commentaires mais quand vous n'avez pas de compte c'est pas facile alors je répondrai dans l'en tête des prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Enfin bref merci d'avoir lu et faites part de vos opinions, ah et dernière chose désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

 ** _Hiruan_**


	2. Chapter 2

Phase 2

"L'équipe des vengeurs est demandée à l'accueil."  
L'organisateur de cette petite enseigne, le laser game évolution de New York, en appelant cette équipe c'était souvenu de cette réservation.  
Depuis l'appel, la voix de son interlocuteur lui disait quelque chose, peut être un ami qu'il avait eu ...  
Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à un mettre un nom sur cette voix ...  
De toute façon il la verra lorsque celle ci viendra à l'accueil pour régler et pour donner les équipes et les noms avec.  
"Bonjour je suis le chef de cette équipe déclara l'homme avec une joie extrême.  
-Bonjour monsieur alors vous avez bien réservé pour une vingtaine de personne et ..." en levant les yeux de son écran il le vit et resta bouche bée...  
Il savait maintenant où il avait entendue cette voix, il l'entendait au moins une fois par semaine à cause de ses nombreuses apparitions à la télé.  
Tony Stark le génie, le milliardaire, le playboy, Iron Man était devant lui tout sourire.  
Le simple marchant n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et il était obligé de demander la question dont-il connaissait déjà la réponse :  
"Vous êtes Tony Stark ?  
-Oui lui même  
-Oh mon dieu Tony Stark est dans mon magasin, je suis un grand fan de vous et de votre travail je ... je ... JE vous adore.  
-Merci. Répondit il en souriant  
-Je peux avoir une photo et un autographe s'il vous plaît ?!  
-Oui bien sur mais pourrait-on faire cela après notre partie ? Certaines personnes dans mon équipe sont très pressés ... Comme le grand gars là bas ce qu'il est rabas joie des fois ...  
-Oui bien sur désolé ... C'est pas Capitain America ?  
-Alors oui donc notre partie, j'ai compris qu'on pouvait changer les noms des personnes ? Déclara-t-il un air sournois.  
-Oui c'est ça et il faut aussi faire 2 équipes une bleue et une rouge, vous choisissez ou alors les équipes sont faites aléatoirement ?  
-Je choisis bien sur alors pour les noms...

Fière des noms qu'ils avaient attribués à ses camarades Stark retourna les voir.  
Certains étaient entrain de dépenser tout leurs argents sur les arcades d'autres dans des boissons et enfin certains discutaient autour d'une table.  
Cette magnifique ambiance familiale lui avait manquée et il devrait peut être arrêter Thor avant que celui ci ne détruise la table de air hockey...  
"Thor ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Cette magie n'a rien de normal un palet ne peut voler comme cela ! C'est de la mage noir !  
-Tu es juste un mauvais perdant c'est tout ...  
-Et toi Clint tu profites de sa naïveté et de son niveau pourris à ce jeu, mesures toi à moi et tu connaîtras la souffrance.  
-Oh le grand Tony Stark sait joué à des jeux d'arcade j'aurai pensé que tu jouerais plus au golf, répondit oeil de faucon avec un air sournois.  
-Et bien mon cher fermier dis toi que j'ai passé mon enfance dans les arcades ET les terrains de golf. Alors prépare toi à mourir, Thor prend des notes.  
-Des notes ? Où -dois je les prendre ?"

À quelques pas de la table de hockey qui était prête à accueillir le plus grand tournoi de air hockey de tout les temps se trouvaient le Doctor Banner Steve et Bucky celui ci était venu, refusant catégoriquement de rester avec l'autre chat dans ça jungle ...  
Il avait essayé de le tuer ensuite de le congeler (pour le bien de tous MAIS il n'aimait juste pas ce type).  
"Je ne comprend pas comment des personnes de votre époque aient pu avoir une technologie aussi avancé, c'est fascinant. Bruce remit ses lunettes sur son nez en inspectant le bras du soldat d'hiver  
-Allez demandez ça à Hydra ... répondit Bucky mécontent il détestait qu'on regarde son bras comme une expérience sordide.  
-Toutes mes excuses s'inclina le docteur je suis désolé d'avoir agi de la sorte cela dois te déranger que je regarde ton bras comme ça, c'est juste que tu dois être quelqu'un de fantastique pour l'avoir porté durant toute ses années ...  
Bon il était pas si mécontent que ça le soldat, lui "fantastique" ... Il baissa la tête et gémit quelque chose en guise de remerciement, sous le regard amusé de Steve.  
Le Bucky de son époque aurait affirmé ce compliment, clamant haut et fort qu'il était le meilleur en rigolant et en tapotant son épaule ... Il avait bien changé.  
"Et si on jouait à un de ses jeux il y en avait aussi à notre époque et je peux dire que je n'étais pas si mauvais déclara Steve essayant de changer de sujet de conversation."

À la table la Vision discutait joyeusement avec Wanda de tout et de rien, ils profitaient chacun l'un de l'autre. Au côté du couple Natasha assistait à leur conversation tout en sirotant un petit verre après tout ses désastres amoureux sont peut être contagieux ... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle souhaitait le malheur de ses coéquipiers parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ... Oui ... Et elle finit cul sec son verre.  
"Et bien midgardienne te sens tu misérable ? Bonne à rien ? C'est ce que tu es une simple terrienne qui ne sert à rien.  
-Ta gueule ou je te défonce répondit-elle mentalement au dieu de merde qui était en face d'elle. Pourquoi son frère l'avait-il emmené déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il devait se dégourdir les jambes sentir l'air frais et toutes ses conneries ... Le bon côté c'était que s'il faisait une de ses "conneries" elle se ferait un plaisir de le buter ici sur place.  
-Je serai sage ne t'inquiète pas stupide humain, et même si je décidais de faire une "connerie" tu ne pourrais pas me tuer je suis un Dieu. Déclara-t-il simplement en souriant.  
-On pari ? N'oublie pas qu'on a un Hulk "stupide Dieu"..."  
Et les piques continuèrent mentalement entre les deux individus sans que les autres ne les entendent, Steve aurait sans doute était choqué par tout ce langage et cette créativité ...

Enfin vers le "bar" Sam Wilson et Scott Lang discutèrent tranquillement, l'homme fourmi lui lançait surtout des piques sur comment il l'avait ridiculisé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer Falcon répondait toujours la même chose, c'était un entraînement...  
Ils rigolaient et reprenaient une petite pinte de bière, parlant de tout et de rien; des missions, de leurs costumes respectifs de leur famille ...

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre désolé du retard le 3 arrive tout de suite pour avoir été si longue voila :D**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews :) et merci aux followers et aux favoris**


	3. Chapter 3

Phase 3

"L'équipe des vengeurs veuillez vous présenter à l'entrée de la salle 3 " déclara une voix.  
"ENFIN ! déclara Tony, TOUT LE MONDE ON Y VA ! D'ailleurs j'ai battu Clint .  
-De 3 points c'est que dalle ! Cria celui ci "  
Tony en bon père de famille amena ses enfants à l'entrée de la salle où un jeune homme les attendait.  
"Alors, nous allons entrer dans la salle d'équipement, vous aurez chacun votre matériel, si celui ci est rendu dans un état non convenable vous devrez en payer le prix. Vous avez les équipements 10 à 22 regarder le petit écran si votre nom est affiché. Je vous expliquerai les règles lorsque vous serez équipés." Déclara le commentateur d'une traite, il était jeune et il n'y avait aucune motivation dans sa voix il devait sûrement dire ce discours toute la journée néanmoins cette équipe n'était pas comme les autres, l'un des leurs connaissait ce jeune homme et il ne tarda pas à l'annoncer :  
"Mais c'est spider-boy ! s'exclama Tony  
-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez monsieur Stark ... déclara l'animateur embarrassé  
-Hey les gars c'est l'araignée qui nous a aidé ! Continua celui ci sans faire à attention à la réponse de la dite araignée  
-Bon monsieur Stark je suis en plein travail s'il vous plaît … En plus une identité secrète ça vous dit rien ? Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que Spider-Man est Peter Parker...  
-Ah oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais dit ton nom …

-... Merde ... »  
Sur cette petite conversation un silence s'installa tout le monde regardait l'adolescent, certains le fixaient par curiosité d'autres le fixaient tout simplement et deux des joueurs le fixaient avec une lueur de rage, avec une envie de vengeance ... Ce gosse les avait battues ...  
Et ils se vengeraient, Sam et Bucky s'échangèrent un regard en hochant la tête, ils allaient le faire payer un jour ou l'autre.  
« Bon aller chercher vos équipements..." déclara Peter Parker, embarrassé. »  
L'équipe rentra donc dans la salle avec les équipements numérotés de 1 à 25. La salle était petite et comportait des sortes de porte manteau ou leurs matériels étaient accrochés. Elle était décoré de formes abstraites fluorescentes dans le noir, des planètes étaient dessiné sur les murs des étoiles et des galaxies finissaient cette fresque de couleurs.  
Chacun pouvait admiré son voisin vêtu de couleur vive, de leurs ongles fluorescents ou encore de leurs dents qui ressortaient.  
Chaque armure avait un nom écrit au dessus, ses noms avaient été choisis par l'organisateur de cet événement.  
Chacun se dirigea vers leurs armures en refoulant leurs envies de tuer Stark. En même temps chaque personne présente avait son petit nom, choisi par les soins de Stark.  
Steve s'était vu assigné le nom de : Papy au vu de son age, il avait malgré ses apparences et sa forme olympique bientôt la centaine.  
Bucky celui de : Prune, il raffolait de ce fruit depuis qu'il était redevenu le Bucky que le Captain connaissait, il en mangeait une à tout bout de champ, même en enfilant sa tenue il sorti une dite prune et la mangea.

Ce fut le tour des deux frères, des deux dieux, des asgardiens, Tony était plutôt fier des noms de ses deux là, l'un se nommait pikachu et l'autre la diva, nul besoin de deviner lesquels de ses noms étaient associés à qui.

L'autre pair, cette fois non fraternels mais plutôt passionnelle était entrain de chercher leurs équipements ensemble, Vision trouva facilement son armure, il s'était vu attribué le nom d'Ultron n°2, néanmoins Wanda trouva aussi son équipement néanmoins, elle était restée bloqué sur son nom.

Son nom était des plus complexes elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais en même temps elle en était une : Mutante.

Une autre pair cherchait aussi leurs noms, cette pair était plutôt de type meilleur ami. L'ant man et le faucon s'était vu attribué le nom de Personne et Oiseau …

« Un jour, ce foutu Stark connaîtra mon nom, il le vénérera murmura Scott en fronçant les sourcils

-Un oiseau ... juste un oiseau c'est comme ça qu'il me voit, l'enflure ,,, murmura son collègue en même temps. »

Enfin les trois dernières personnes étaient entrain d'enfiler leurs attirails Natasha était simplement Natasha, Tony trop effrayer des représailles avait laissé son nom ainsi, Bruce : son ami et sa petite boule de poil verte était nommé Science Bro enfin Clint qui avait gentiment apporter l'hospitalité/un refuge lorsqu'ils étaient en danger à cause d'Ultron donc de Stark s'était vu attribué le nom de Fermier en effet le milliardaire n'arrêtait pas de le faire chier sur son tracteur et sa ferme depuis …

Tony lui s'était attribue le nom de Papa.

« Tout le monde est équipé ? Bien à votre gauche vous clipper ceci et vous le serrer comme vous le sentez... Bien ensuite vous détachez le pistolet et vous le tenez des deux mains ce matin un enfant en à blesser un autre en le frappant avec le pistolet alors... éviter s'il vous plaît. Comme vous avez vu i cibles, l'avant, l'arrière, et les épaules. Le but est de toucher ses cibles sur l'équipe ennemi cela vous rapportera des points. Quand vous êtes touchés votre arme et vos cibles seront désactivés pendant 10 secondes. Par contre interdiction de s'allonger, de courir dans les escaliers et de tirer lorsque vous êtes trop prêt de l'ennemi. Des questions ?

-Non. Allez ON Y VA ! S'exclama Stark tout exciter

-Je n'ai pas compris jeune araignée, est ce que l'on risque de mourir si l'on est touché ? Ce jeu est-il comme la guerre … déclara l'asgardien

-Oui c'est ça Thor mais on ne risque pas de mourir, tu tires sur ce qui n'est pas de ta couleur et quand tu te fais touché t'attend. Répondit son frère

Ils étaient dans la même équipe et il ne voulait pas perdre alors il lui expliqua posément les règles après tout ils faisaient la « guerre » depuis petit avec des fausses épées ce n'était pas si différent et son frère était fort pour faire la guerre, il pourrait être un atout.

« Bien l'équipe dans la salle à fini, ce sera bientôt à vous »

La porte portant le numéro 3 s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume rouge et noir il sortit en rigolant, il avait bien fait de s'inscrire dans ce laser game il pouvait se défouler sur des gosses en leur tirant dessus et en ruinant leur parti.

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'animateur avant de sortir de la salle fluorescente.

Derrière lui le reste des joueurs sortis l'air dépiter ils s'étaient tous fait laminer, certains pleuraient ils n'avaient pas pu toucher un seul de leurs adversaires.

« Bon équipe des vengeurs à vous de jouer l'équipe rouge rentrera avant l'équipe bleue qui rentrera 10 secondes après vous. C'est parti ! »

C'est ainsi que l'équipe de super héros s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe. L'équipe rouge rentra en premier elle comprenait les personnes suivantes :

Tony Stark qui s'engouffra en premier en courant tel un enfant qui allait a Disney pour la première fois.

Bruce le suivit de prêt en regardant de chaque côte, un once de panique dans son regard. Thor rentra un grand sourire aux lèvres suivi de son frère enfin Vision et Natasha rentrèrent doucement dans la salle obscur.

10 secondes plus tard

« Bien équipe suivante, Captain salua l'araignée, je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passer à l'aéroport »

Steve passa à côte de lui en souriant et lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il était un brave guerrier qui avait fait du bon boulot.

L'araignée fut si émue d'entendre ses paroles venant de son héros d'enfance, lui sourit de son sourire le plus sincère et le plus radieux.

L'équipe Bleue rentra les uns derrière les autres, bien ranger comme s'il allait à la guerre.

Ce qui allait se passer dans ce laser game allait rester dans chaque mémoire.

En rentrant l'équipe des bleues furent prit en embuscade par Tony Thor et Loki les trois bloquaient les trois routes ils firent feu en criant.

Natasha Bruce et Vision avaient décidé que cette stratégie ne servaient à rien, la partie durait 20 minutes ils étaient 3 contre toute l'équipe bleue ils n'allaient pas faire l'enfeu.

En effet les trois gugusses réussirent à désactiver seulement Sam et Scott qui n'avaient pas les réflexes des deux centenaires et de l'archer qui avait protéger Wanda en la tirant avec lui.

Les trois rouges se prirent une rafale de laser par les deux soldats et l'archer.

La voie était libre ils s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Néanmoins positionner en hauteur à l'abri dans la tour Natasha fit feu elle réussit à toucher Bucky et Wanda en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses quelques secondes permirent à Steve et Clint de se coller à un mur à l'abri des lasers de la rousse.

« Elle est sérieuse... On dirait bien qu'elle ne prend pas ce jeu comme une simple partie … Elle est prête à nous faire la guerre … chuchota Clint à Steve

-Il nous faut une stratégie ou on va tous mourir ... »

La partie avait enfin commencer.

Récapitulatif :

Papa a touché Oiseau

La Diva a touché Personne

Fermier a touché Papa

Papy a touché La Diva

Prune a touché Pikachu

Natasha a touché Prune et Mutante

 **Voila n'oubliez pas le même discours un petit commentaire :) pour m'encourager ou pas, me dire que c'est de la merde...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite désolé pour le temps que je mets à sortir un chapitre il y a des jours ou j'écris beaucoup et d'autre ou la flemme et les devoirs ont le dessus :/**

 **Enfin le voilà et il est long, il était prêt avant mais mon traitement de texte sur téléphone a beugué et résultat les corrections on disparut (youpi j'ai du tout refaire) et donc je peux vous dire que le motivation part très vite lorsque vous devez revoir les fautes et les tournures de phrase enfin... J'ai du, du coup rater quelques fautes désolé je fais du mieux que je peux avec mon orthographe minable.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **yui-neko : effectivement c'est Deadpool et le petit Spidey j'avais besoin de le rajouter c'était plus fort que moi et oui je suis une récente fan :3**

 **Invité : La suite est maintenant :D **

**Deryous5 : Merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme ça (omd je suis drôle :'D) **

**Merci à tout les followers et aux favoris :) vous me motivez.**

* * *

 **Phase 4 Attaque ou Défense ?**

« On doit les prendre en embuscade pour faire le plus de victime possible, on va s'en sortir Clint ou plutôt Fermier. Fermier on doit remettre de l'ordre dans la balance. Tout d'abord il faut s'occuper de Natasha elle est nichée dans son nid, seul un oiseau peut l'en faire sortir. Toi et Oiseau vous allez vous en occuper.

-Entendu, répondirent les deux oiseaux en même temps. »

Ils partirent aussitôt dans un couloir en direction de la tour au centre. Aussi silencieux que possible, ils étaient prêts à affronter la veuve noire.

« Prune et moi on va essayer de repérer les personnes au sol à gauche pour pouvoir les attaquer si possible. Personne et mutante vous surveillez au sol aussi mais de l'autre côté on va diviser le labyrinthe en 2 c'est parti ! »

L'équipe bleue avait mis en place sa tactique en un éclair ils étaient prêts à gagner cette guerre.

Mais quand était-il des rouges ? Malgré son comportement parfois casse cou Tony Stark était quand même un fin stratège, après s'être fait toucher il avait rapidement disparu grâce au nombreux murs et à ses habits,il s'était vêtu tout de noir, il était crucial qu'il gagne pour fermer le claper de Steve a jamais. Pour pouvoir lui rabâcher cette victoire à chaque fois qu'ils se disputeraient.

Chaque personne de son équipe avait compris sa stratégie, il lui avait fallu un quelques mots pour résumer une bataille de 20 minutes.

Durant les 10 secondes d'avance qu'ils avaient Tony parla de leur première embuscade et du reste.

« Après l'embuscade la victoire réside la bas, il pointa la tour au centre, on gagnera grâce à la tour. »

En effet après l'embuscade et les tires de Natasha les bleus ne se doutaient pas que le reste de l'équipe rouge serait à la tour, Steve pensait qu'ils avaient laissé Natasha seule à la tour en guise de sniper pendant qu'ils combattraient les autres au sol.

C'est en souriant que Papa, Pikachu et La Diva se dirigeaient vers la tour, mais ayant pris des chemins différents l'un de ses trois se perdit dans le labyrinthe car après tout c'était un labyrinthe a peine éclairé.

Ils arrivèrent un peu essoufflé à la tour où Bruce Vision et Natasha les attendait.

« Parfait déclara Tony en suivant les bleues des yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur un point rouge qui bougeait dans tout les sens...

-C'est Thor déclara Loki, je crois qu'il s'est perdu

-Sans déconner Sherlock lâcha Stark, si pikachu est pas là l'un des escaliers ne pourra pas être surveillé on aura un angle mort ! Et s'il donne des points aux autres ils sont tous en bas ! PUTAIN »

Pendant ce temps le dit pikachu essayait en vain d'atteindre la tour mais à chaque fois un mur lui bloquait la route l'obligeant à le contourner puis à contourner un autre mur et ainsi de suite.

Si bien qu'il se retrouva dans un coin de la salle.

« Ami Stark ? Mon frère ? Chuchota-t-il pensant que l'un des deux se seraient perdus aussi vers lui »

Il continua sa marche, sans avoir vu l'ombre qui le guettait.

Cette fameuse ombre continua de le suivre essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était ici et quel était la stratégie de Stark car après tout il n'était pas un simple idiot qui voulait faire plaisirs à ses « enfants ».

« Hey Steve... chuchota le soldat d'hiver on devrait pas le toucher au lieu de le suivre ?

-Non prune on le suit pour comprendre leur stratégie ils doivent avoir préparer un truc.

-C'est juste des idiots regarde ce qu'ils ont fait en début de partie.

-Peut être mais je veux être sûr et appelle moi Papy après tout c'est mon nom, sourit-il

-T'es vraiment à fond Papy ton côté enfant fragile sans amis ressort-il par hasard ? blague-t-il en se cachant derrière un mur.

-Sûrement Prune. »

Pendant ce temps, la patrouille à droite un silence gênant avait pris place, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés avec l'autre paire. Ce silence stressait vraiment Scott qui détestait ce genre de moment de plus, il ne se passait rien de leurs côtés pas un ennemi à l'horizon personne …

Il essaya d'entamer la conversation :

« -Alors tu t'appelles Wanda c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est mon prénom … Répondit calmement la sorcière rouge

-C'est marrant y a personne et Natasha ne nous voit pas à cause des murs … J'espère que l'on va pas rester 20 minutes à ne rien faire.

-Effectivement ce serait ennuyant... »

Et le silence refit surface, Scott avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire vivre cette conversation et en apprendre plus sur la sorcière rouge, quand même une vraie sorcière avec des pouvoirs et tout ! Mais elle semblait distraite.

Cette partie avait débutée comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire, après tout il était cote à cote avec des supers héros sur un champ de bataille, le début de la partie lui avait promis des péripéties surprenantes, vingt minutes de pure joie mais après leur séparation avec le Capitaine ce fut le calme ... En plus de cela se rajoutait ce silence gênant.

De son côté Wanda n'avait pas de très grandes attentes pour cette partie et de cette sortie en général elle voulait juste retourné se promener à l'air libre en ne pensant à rien...

Elle soupira, cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes que la partie avait commencée elle en avait déjà marre, elle voulait juste une après midi tranquille sans les autorités sur son dos avec Vision tranquillement dans un parc... C'était trop demander ? Tout ça à cause de Stark … Ce foutu Stark et ses idées foireuses, et ses activités bizarres, s'amuser à se tirer dessus, un truc bien américain...

C'était décidé pendant vingt minutes elle s'acharnerait sur Stark, pour lui faire regretter, elle tourna sa tête vers son compagnon de fortune et déclara sur un ton décidé :

« Tu as raison on risque de s'ennuyer et si on essayait de choper les autres et de leur faire regretter le jour où ils ont mis les pieds dans ce labyrinthe ? »

D'abord surpris, aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Scott après tout son cerveau avait déjà anticiper la suite des événements il allait passer le restant de sa vie dans ce silence et ce labyrinthe lorsque les mots de Wanda furent enfin traités par son cerveau il sourit de toutes ses dents et approuva comme un enfant de 4 ans en secouant la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tout les deux en courant vers la tour là-bas elle pourra faire payer Stark en lui tirant dessus à volonté.

Du coté des rouges la panique commença à prendre place :

« Tony, on a 4 personnes qui se dirigent vers nous je vois Clint Sam Wanda et Scott et on a que 4 personnes et une entrée d'escalier libre. Putain va falloir que je prenne un escalier je pourrais pas leur tirer dessus. Ce sera un 1 contre 1.

-Mais pourquoi Pikachu s'est perdu on aurait pu gagner, Natasha allait leur tirer dessus dès qu'ils se seraient approchés de la tourelle et puis on se serait battu vaillamment, défendant notre territoire, on aurait gagner contre Papy et puis on aurait tous bu un verre après le match on aurait mangé des shawarmas ensuite on serait aller au cinéma et j'aurais pu spoiler tout le monde on aurait fait une soirée pyjama et puis ... et puis... chouina l'homme de fer.

-Ça va aller Tony on peut toujours gagner déclara Bruce calmement en lui tapotant le dos.

-Stupide Thor jura Loki en voyant le petit point tourner en rond.

-VOS GUEULES ! Ils arrivent cria Natasha, tout le monde à son poste »

Elle n'allait pas perdre sur un champ de bataille, elle n'a jamais perdu et ne perdra jamais, avant de quitter son poste de sniper elle profita d'une ouverture pour toucher les deux énergumènes qui suivaient Thor sans grande discrétion, et en une fraction de seconde elle se tourna à 50° de sa position et toucha Scott qui était plus lent et moins motivé que Wanda, qui sprintait, littéralement, vers l'escalier le plus proche.

La veuve noire couru se mettre à couvert vers l'escalier de libre. Elle était prête.

Autant dire que Natasha était plus que sérieuse... Chaque membre de son équipe en voyant son degrés de sérieux se tue instantanément et se mis en place, même Loki qui aurait volontiers envoyé une pique à cette mortelle ferma sa bouche et se dirigea vers son escalier silencieux.

Stark toujours ruminant sur sa « victoire » (celui ci détestait voir l'un de ses plans caboter) tel un gosse boudait en parlant dans sa barbe.

 **L'assaut débuta.**

Au détour d'un mur Sam et Clint se séparèrent en prenant bien soin qu'aucun des membres de la tour ne les avaient aperçus, en effet avec le boucan qu'ils avaient faits on pouvait se douter qu'il y avait plus que la veuve noire sur la plate-forme.

Sam et Clint chacun experts en arme ayant eu une formation et étant très bon, préféreraient ne pas tomber sur l'escalier de Natasha et évitèrent consciencieusement celui ci et se dirigèrent plutôt vers celles de Bruce et de Tony où l'un essayait de remonter le moral de l'autre. C'était de loin les cibles les plus faciles.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se séparer, Fermier allait s'occuper de Science Bro tandis que Oiseau allait s'attaquer à Papa.

Prêt et armer chacun brandit son arme vers son opposant Fermier toucha sans problème Science bro celui ci n'étant pas vraiment dans son élément mais à la grande surprise de Oiseau, Papa était un peu plus que prêt il avait bien fait attention à être à couvert mais aussi d'avoir un angle de tir il tira a plusieurs reprises sur Oiseau qui essayait en vain de toucher la cible sur le pistolet de Papa, celui ci le toucha et cria :

« TIENS PRENDS CA ON S'ATTAQUE PAS A SON PATERNEL COMME CA SALETÉ D'OISEAU ! » Il fit une grimace et l'envoya voir ailleurs.

Il fut si fier de lui qu'il n'avait pas senti qu'on l'avait touché par derrière, une petite tapote sur son épaule le fit se retourner et il fit face à Clint qui souriait et déclara :

« Salut papa »

Tony essaya de viser son torse en vain aucun laser ne sortait de son pistolet, croyant d'abord à un défaut il pesta en secouant son pistolet, avant de remarquer que sur son écran il était écrit Fermier a touché Papa Cible : Arrière.

« Espèce de bâtard, sale lâche !

-Étant donner que tu es mon « père » le mot bâtard est très mal choisi. Sourit-il Bon tu descends ? Tu t'es fait toucher tu descends, allez ouste.

-Pffff... Mais avant, il inspira et cria, FERMIER A L'ESCALIER 1 ET 2 JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! Il rendit à Clint son sourire et descendit »

S'il voulait éliminer l'équipe rouge 1 par 1 discrètement c'était raté les escaliers qu'il avait réussi à avoir était une partie de la tourelle, elle était constituée de 2 escaliers, seulement une petite passerelle le séparait des 3 autres escaliers où le reste de l'équipe rouge l'attendait et aucune chance d'y aller à l'aveugle, il se ferait toucher à coup sûr. S'il ne se décidait pas maintenant il allait perdre sa plate-forme si les rouges décidaient de l'attaquer devait-il attaquer et perdre la plate-forme et des points en étant en position d'infériorité, 3 contre 1 il allait perdre à coût sur, ou ne rien faire et attendre aux risques de perdre des points et la plate-forme ou fuir ?

RAH que faire, il n'allait quand même pas fuir son honneur était en jeu !

Il restera et défendra du mieux qu'il pourra, il se mit en position à couvert où il pouvait voir les escaliers et la passerelle, sa tête regardait des deux cotés toutes les 5 secondes, il changeait de cible. Il allait au moins descendre quelques rouges s'ils l'attaquaient.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Steve les deux virent que leurs armures furent désactivés par la veuve noire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris une petite seconde d'inattention une petite seconde entre 2 murs et ils pourraient dire adieu à des points.

Steve le prit étonnamment bien ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout mais Bucky n'était pas de cet avis il sortit, 10 secondes après, de l'ombre surpris Thor et lui tira dessus sans sommation. Il était le soldat d'hiver, non de dieu, un mercenaire, un soldat, pas un caneton qui suivait sa mère, mère qui avait ici une chevelure dorée et qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait pris son pistolet à l'envers et avait « essayer » de tirer.

Bucky passa à côté du dieu nordique sans un regard et se dirigea vers la tour, il avait une petite dent contre la veuve noire qui venait de le toucher alors qu'il avait fait très attention, de plus elle lui avait offert quelques coups et une petite humiliation lors d'un entraînement il y a quelques mois, cet homme était très rancunier.

Steve soupira Bucky-vive-la-compet était revenu, il le suivit avant de s'arrêter au côté de Thor c'était quand même son ami et il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir « inviter à cette joyeuse bataille il y a quelques semaines » selon les mots de Thor. Il lui expliqua en détail les règles du laser game et comment prendre son arme enfin il lui appris les bases pour tirer.

« Ami Steve je vous remercie, personne ne m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de ce jeu, on m'a juste dit que c'était la guerre, qu'on ne mourrait pas et qu'il fallait que je rejoigne cette tourelle.

-Tu dois rejoindre la tourelle ? Tout le monde y est ?

-Oui ami Stark pense que la bataille se déroulera là-bas.

-Merde ils vont y passés s'ils y vont tout seul, merci Thor ! » Il couru en direction de la tour, Thor sur ses traces, après tout quand on a un guide juste devant nous on le suit.

Récapitulatif :

Natasha a touché Papy, Prune, Personne

Fermier a touché Science Bro, Papa

Papa a touché Oiseau

Prune a touché Pikachu

* * *

 **Et coupé ! Comment cette bataille au sommet va-t-elle se déroulée ? La suite bientôt ... Normalement ...**

 **Du coup toujours le même discours, speech : petite review cela prend que quelques secondes, si vous avez des questions des idées des défauts, des qualités, si vous aimez le chocolat, si vous dites pains au chocolat ou chocolatine ...**

 **Hiruan**


End file.
